moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is the animated sequel to the animated series My Little Pony. The movie was released in September but Netflix wanted it to be released in November Plot One morning with a very bright, pretty sun, Starlight was unhappy that Mane 6 and Spike weren't calling her on adventures, and in high school no one wanted to go to her office. And at the arrival of the "Respectfully Respect" festival was a unique festival that would combine equestry with other kingdoms. Starlight discouraged in her class, noticed that the sun was disappearing so she left school and saw that in front of the school the Mane 6 along with Spike watched the sun disappear. After a while a very light blue fire appeared from the floor and suddenly a Green pony with purple hair that covered the eyes appeared. The pony started attacking manes 6, Spike and Starlight, so the pony sent them to the land of the Exiles! When the ponies stayed in the land of exile they were in a panic because they had lost their magic, so when they looked into the exile there were many creatures, ponies making active, fighting and so on. Starlight noticed that manes 6 were totally hated so when the exiles noticed they were mane 6 and spike and starlight had to run a lot. So they hid in a cabin but they didn't know that in the cabin there was a 15 to 16 year old pony who soon asked what the most important beings of all were doing here! Spike explained everything and the pony knew who the bad pony was and the bad pony was "Laura Sour Pepper". Starlight asked pony what her name was so pony spoke her nickname "Juige". Juige explained things in exile and would help the 6 girls get out of there. Juige showed that it had a cave full of purple diamonds and in that cave there was a magic generated exit but since no pony there has magic it would be useless. Starlight thought Spike would still have his magic fire so he took Spike by the tail and made him unleash a fire that made the magic exit open. But in the cave there were some miners who were eager to get out of exile and all the exiles eventually found out from the open exit. A pony called "Broken Bottle" was kicking everyone with their hooves to be the first to leave and to get everyone out of exile trapped. Starlight, Mane 6, Spike and Juige were using all their strength to get out and they did it. After a long walk they got to know "Away Fly" a pony who had an air balloon to go to equestria. Mane 6 asked permission to board the balloon and Away Fly left but they didn't know Away Fly worked for Laura so they ended up throwing Mane 6 and Juige overboard, but Starlight and Spike had stayed so they started fighting Away Fly. Spike managed to take down Away Fly and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all took to the balloon.